Sword Art Academy
by TheWritingTrio
Summary: After moving in with her best Rika Shinozaki Asuna finds herself going to the same Academy as Rika. What happens when the room is all pitch black and Asuna is left alone and is scared of the dark? Suddenly she was grasp by a stranger. Will she survive the Academy with that same stranger? Read and find out :)


**Disclaimer: **Hey people! this is my first Fanfic and My apologizes for any errors. well hope you people like this piece of writing!

P.S. I don't own anything but the plot -

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Asuna Yuuki, I am sixteen years old. I'm going to Tokyo; I live far in the west out of the big city with my Mom and Dad. I'm going to Tokyo because my grades were too good for my old school, so I had to move. I'm going to be living with my best friend, Lizbeth or Shinozaki Rika. I'm a transfer student. I'm going to an academy; one of the top 5 academies in Tokyo, the academy name is "Sword Art Academy". Here is where my amazing adventure begins.<p>

I inhale the air, far different from the air that I inhaled when I was at home. I took a deep breath and walked all the way to Liz's house.

When I got there I got nervous. I rang the bell, then after a few moments I heard footsteps approaching the door. As the door open Liz looked at me with a happy and joyful face. Gave me a humongous hug, she squeezed me so hard that I almost was squeeze to death, and then she releases me.

"It's been awhile, right Asuna-chan?" asked Liz "You have gotten prettier."

I looked at her blushing and replied "H-hey you have also gotten prettier!"

"Hehe, just like old times, right Asuna?" Liz smiled and started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked wondering if there was something weird going on.

"It's nothing, come in make yourself at home." Liz welcomed me and walked into the living room.

As I walked into the house, the place didn't change a single bit. They still had the sofa that I always hogged, because it was too comfy. Liz and I always played hide and seek when we were younger. I went upstairs to go into the guest room, where I'll stay for about three years or so. It looked so clean that there was no dust on the floor or furniture. I bet Liz or her mom cleaned this room every now and then.

Then I heard thumping steps coming right into this room. There was a knock on the door and so I opened the door and I screamed in fear, it was a figure with a terrifying mask. Then the figure laughed.

"It's me Asuna, Lizzie's dad?" Mr. Shinozaki said

Rika's English name is Lizbeth in American. Her mother usually calls her Rika while her dad calls her Lizzie. Liz has been in America for five years from now.

"You scared me to death Mr. Shinozaki," I cried out, laughing at the same time.

"Well, I always love scaring my best friend's daughter" He replied with laughter in his voice

"Ahem…" A voice called out behind us.

We both looked behind us and it was Mrs. Shinozaki. She was one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"Oh, hey honey, how was work?" Mr. Shinozaki asked.

"It was fine, why hello Asuna how is your family?" Mrs. Shinozaki asked with a smile

"We're doing great," I replied.

"Well, give your auntie a hug," Mrs. Shinozaki asked

I hugged her and smile, it felt like it I was part of this family. Then I went to Liz's room wondering what she's doing. I knocked the door and asked "May I come in?"

The doors opened and Liz welcomed me in her room. I sat on her bed and looked at the Liz's school outfit. It looked very high class and too flashy for me. I tied my burnt orange hair into a ponytail. I looked at Liz, who was working on something, I walked over to her and looked at her and sat next to her.

"Are you working?" I asked

"Well, duh what do you think I'm doing right now, and can you please give me that paper besides you?" Liz replied

I grabbed the sheet and gave it to her. It was her homework that she wanted me to pass.

"Do you need help on that?"

"What?" she replied, "I don't need help because it might be complicated for you Asuna."

I looked at her with a crossed face. I really want to help my best from and we just reunited today. Rika looks at me with a face and sigh "Fine, you can help me, but remember it might be difficult to do this," she said, "It took me three hours to solve on this problem, but still can't figure it out…"

I looked at the problem. It looked very complicated, just as Rika say so. I wrote and wrote and understood the problem. Rika looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Done, here's your answer Rika," I answered, "It was hard but a creative problem"

"Oh my god, Thank you Asuna, you're my life saver!" Rika answered as she came to jump hug me

"Hehe, no problem anything for my Best friend," I answer with a smile.

I looked at Rika for a while and while she was talking to me, she started to talk in gibberish. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and so slumber took over me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was 7pm. I looked out the dark window it was raining hard,lighting, and thunder struck. I looked at myself I was dirty mess, I needed to shower this instant, because I smelt like a rotten fish yuck! I looked at the bathroom door. Maybe Rika is bathing right now or it might be someone else. I sigh and grabbed my towel,walked to Liz's room and waited until the person in the bathroom comes out. Suddenly there's a creak sound I jumped a little and cuddle my towel.<p>

I wish I had my stuff toy, or Mr. Cuddles with me, well what's wrong with a sixteen year old teenage having a stuff toy? My dad gave Mr. Cuddles to me on my birthday when I was about seven years. My parents were always busy so, I stay home and worked on my homework. When it was my birthday my parents never had time with me and so I celebrated my birthday without my mom and dad. They never gave me a birthday present, until my seventh birthday, my father and mother gave me a present, my parents gave me a stuffed bear, and this bear is very special to me because this is the first present I had ever had from my parents.

Then suddenly the lights turned off. It's too dark, what happen? I wrapped myself into a ball. I whimper as I felt tears in my eyes, I couldn't stand this crap, it felt like I was getting drag by a shadow. Lighting struck as I ask for help, begging someone to help me.

I felt a soft sensation, it felt like a sheep's wool. But I scooted back away from the sensation.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here for you, so calm down." a mysterious deep voice whisper

"W-who are you?" As I asked the voice I calmed down a little

"You're not Rika?"

Thunder clashed ,I jumped and I burst into tears. I couldn't control the tears. Then the mysterious person suddenly grip me and whispered in my ears,"It's alright, I'm here for you," the person answer, "Now you can calm down now."

I calmed down and buried my face into the person's chest. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Liz was standing in front of the door with a lantern.

"Kazuto, what are you doing sexually harassing her?" Liz asked as she was crossing her arms

"E-eh, I'm not harassing her." Kazuto sigh and threw a pillow at Liz

"Hey! That's is not nice of you idiot!" Liz yelled and threw the pillow at him

I looked at them, confused, as they were fight and yelling at each other. Suddenly the lights came back on. When the lights turned on they stopped and looked up.

"Oh my Fucking Gosh, it's about damn time." The two answered at the same time.

I laughed and said, "You two are almost like a couple."

They both looked at each other with disgusted faces. Then they both answered " No, we're not a fucking couple!"

Liz looked at Kazuto and then looked at me. She punched Kazuto in the face. Kazuto looked at Liz and it looked like he was about to kill her. She whispered into his ear. I looked at them and sat on Liz's fluffy bed. Then Kazuto looked at me and walked up to me.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and you are?"

"Um, Hello, my name is Asuna Yuuki,it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Liz looked at the time and announced " Well, Kazuto it's time for you to go!" Liz pushed him out of the room.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Kazuto, see you tomorrow." I waved at him as he was getting push out of the room

"You too Asuna." he replied and was out of the room

I took out my suitcases to get some stuff, then I walked out of the room, and went into the bathroom.

Few minutes later I walked into my room and turned the night light one and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey people thanks for reading :D<p>

Please RnR if you choose too. Don't be rude thank you

See you all -AngelWings199


End file.
